


14 Q&A with afterdark

by afterd_rk



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Interview, Other, afterdark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterd_rk/pseuds/afterd_rk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recently I've been contacted by a reader who happens to be working on a project about fandom writers. She kindly asked me if I was available to answer a few questions about my work and I gladly accepted, feeling surprised and flattered by the request. I will keep her identity a secret, mostly because I only know her fandom nicknames and I don't know if she would agree to come out publicly about her project. Of course I asked her permission to post the following interview, since she's currently still working on her project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	14 Q&A with afterdark

 

Brief  **introduction**  about my persona:

Nickname: Nephilim // afterdark  
Age: 23  
Country **:**  Italy  
Occupation: student

  
  
  


 

**14 Q &A with afterdark**

 

 

 

 

**1) How did you get started in fanfiction?**

 

In 2005 I started reading manga and at the same time I got my first computer, so I was able to get online and I found a community of manga lovers, where you could also post fanfictions. I started reading fanfictions back then and with time, I also started writing my own fictions.

 

**2) What do you feel your responsibilities are as a writer?**

 

I feel like usually writers are seen as people who need to send a message through their writing, a sort of moral like in fairytales, but personally I just like to tell a story and I don't think too much about the moral behind it, even though I guess every story has one.

 

**3) Do you have someone (a beta) who helps you with your writing?**

 

Yes, I currently have a beta who checks on my writing, not only because English is not my native language so I may mispell words or simply not know what word fits best in a certain sentence, but also because often when you're caught up in writing you tend to miss on some details, and a beta is always helpful because by taking a fresh look at your work, they can easily point out the flaws.

 

**4) What do you feel you contribute to the fanfiction community besides your writing?**

 

Some people told me I inspired them to write. I honestly don't feel like I'm someone who can inspire people, but if that's the case, I'm very happy because there's always need for new writers and new ideas. Beside that, I try to write uncommon stories, so I hope I can contribute to the fanfiction community in terms of fresh ideas as well.

 

**5) What makes your stories different? What do you put into your stories that you feel sets them apart? What do you generally write about?**

 

I think this is something that should be judged by the readers. I can't say what sets my stories apart from the others because I honestly don't have an answer.

 

I write about whatever inspires me, but I realize all of my stories revolve around a love story, so I guess that's what I like to write about.

 

**6) Do you also read as well as write or do you just write?**

 

I read a lot, but when I'm really caught up in my writing I may "forget" to read fanfictions for a long time. I keep reading books though.

 

**7) Does the fact that you write affect what kind of fanfictions you read?**

 

Whether someone is a writer or not, I think everyone has standards and taste regarding what to read. I'm not an exception. I think you can only find out what you like to read by reading more and more stories.

 

Writing can affect your being a reader in the sense that sometimes I happen to read something and I think "wow, this person is so talented. How did they even think of this? This must have been hard to write". It's something that pushes me to get better.

 

**8) Have your tastes in fanfictions changed since you started, like from when you started reading and started writing to now?**

 

My taste changed with time. When I started reading and writing fanfictions I was 12, now I'm 23. Of course a lot has changed since then. Stories that satisfied me when I was younger probably wouldn't satisfy me if I read them now. I think your taste develops along with your growth.

 

**9) How long have you been writing fanfictions?**

 

I've been writing fanfictions since 2005, though I wouldn't consider my first works as something worth reading, but I guess you're never really satisfied with your first works (laughs). I think I started writing even before that point, I've always had this passion, this will to tell stories through words or drawings.

 

I went through many phases and fandoms throughout these past ten years, and of course they're all experiences that helped me become the writer I am now.

 

**10) What Kpop group did you start to write about? Why did you choose this group to write about?**

 

The first KPOP group I wrote about is WINNER, and I'm still currently writing about this group. For me it has always been something related to passion: I've always written about my favorite group and no other group. It's related to knowledge and inspiration: WINNER is the KPOP group I know best and of course this helps in terms of depicting personalities of the characters; also, since I'm a fan, it comes natural to develop stories around the members.

 

**11) Do you find yourself conflicted as to what group you want to write about?**

 

No, I don't. I only write about one group at a time, and I usually stick to the same fandom for years and years.

 

**12) What pairings do you generally enjoy? Between the pairings that you write about and read about are there differences?**

 

I've been writing about boy x boy pairings since 2008 and I've never changed path since then. I usually read and write about the same pairings, because usually I only have one pairing I'm really interested in, so I both read and write about that single pairing.

 

**13) What does fanfiction do for you? How has it helped you as a writer and a person?**

 

It's not just fanfictions, it's writing itself that helps me express myself, as every other form of art. Through writing I can explore different worlds and stories, I can create what I can't find in real life or even books. I can basically make up my own worlds and set myself free. Writing helps me when real life situations bring me down, it's a part of me and I could never go a day without writing something. It's more than a hobby, it's a need. I can't even begin to explain how important writing is for me.

 

**14) Anything else you would like to share?**

 

Even though I'm a writer, I can't really find my way with words when it comes to explain what I do or to talk about myself, so I think I'll stop here (laughs).

 

 

 


End file.
